Efina (LiEat I)
"A dragon girl who feeds on lies. Energetic and inquisitive. She's not particularly smart."- In-Game Description Efina is one of the protagonists of LiEat I. She travels around with the second protagonist, Teo, whom she considers her "papa". Efi is a dragon born from a wish of Theo's that can eat lies. Appearance In LiEat I, she has her blonde hair up and wears a blue ribbon, along with blue earmuffs. Also, she wears a small purple coat tied with a blue ribbon. She wears purple gloves and wears a white frilly dress with pink buttons. She also wears black trousers and green shoes. When woken up by Leo when the morning when the police have arrived, she isn't wearing her ribbon, and her hair reaches just below her shoulders. Personality Efi is a very carefree and happy young girl. She tends to be quite hyper and excitable among many events, much to Theo's dislike early on. She sometimes refers to herself in a second person manner. Usually she will ask Teo many questions and become curious as to his reasons for lying so much. Despite being so young and reckless at times, she shows concern and care for those she meets. She is capable of being serious when the situation calls for it. When Keith Rigfire becomes consumed by lies, she understands that she needs to eat them for him. Abilities Efi's main ability is to manifest and eat the lies of others. These lies manifest as monsters, that repeat something said by the liar is a distorted voice when interacted with. However, if a liar makes multiple statements and some are true, they will manifest as well, and cannot be eaten as they taste "gross". Efi can physically attack the lies and then consume them. However she cannot consume all lies. When someone is overtaken by lies then the surrounding area is saturated with lie monsters, either larger messed up ones that are several lie monsters fused together or smaller ones that Efi cannot consume. She is able to save Keith Rigfire when he becomes consumed by lies. As a dragon, Efi can put out horns and wings, but only one at at time, and they are really "wonky" shaped and also wear Efi out very quickly. She can also breathe powerful gouts of fire. However she isn't particularly smart and can be easily fooled. She is also illiterate and sometimes has trouble pronouncing big words, even right after being told the word. Relationships Theobald Leonhart Efi cares a great deal about Theo, calling him "papa" and enjoys spending time with him, even though he flicks her, calls her names and is unwilling to play with her. When she and Theo are in danger, she worries that he might die. Neil Masefield Efi gets on well with Neil and enjoys spending time with him. She talks with him about her nature as a dragon Brett Graves Efi gets on well with Brett, who teaches her a few words. Rachel Rigfire Efi enjoys visiting Rachel, and talks a lot with her. Trivia *Efi's ears can be seen in bad ending 2, as she has removed her earmuffs for some reason. **This is the only time Efi's ears can be seen. Gallery (Spoilers) ] ] Category:Dragon Category:Female